Platypus Puberty
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is now a teenager and about to face new challenges but with Alter Perry by his side along with Doof, he can't go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a story I wrote on DA but wanted to write it on here as I know Perry fans would enjoy this as it involves a teenage Perry who faces new challenges along with Alter Perry by his side.**

**I think you guys will enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a beauitful Spring day as Perry's hazel eyes opened as the alarm clock had woken him up as he got up stretching but was feeling different as he'd been going through changes the last few months but looked at the calendar realising it was his birthday today and that he was the big 1-3 but smiled heading to the bathroom in his little house.

Phineas and Ferb had built it for him in the garden so he could have his own space but then looked at himself in the mirror seeing fuzz on his bill making him feel good as he growled a little but was stunned.

"That's my voice?" he thought.

He then got dressed in punky clothes but was deciding to go to Doof's place as he went to his secret base and got in his hovercar as he started the ignition key as he took off but was listening to the radio as he left the Flynn-Fletcher house.

He then landed the hovercar outside D.E.I as he grabbed his grappling hook and was climbing up the side of the building as he entered through the window seeing Alter Perry as he was playing World of Platypus with the speakers blasted up as he didn't hear the pitter patter of webbed feet as he felt Perry's arms around him in a hug.

"Happy birthday man." he told him handing him a box.

Perry opened it as it was a guitar shaped locket but opened it seeing a photo of him and Alter Perry together as they were good friends.

"Awwww thanks man.

You're very important to me." Perry said as he put it on.

He then went into his backpack but found a present and a card but it was probably from Phineas and Ferb making the turquise furred teen nervous as Phineas was twelve now while Ferb was thirteen but Phineas and Perry were always fighting but Perry trusted Ferb.

"Go ahead and open them." Alter Perry told him.

Perry agreed as he opened the card but his hazel eyes were wide as he saw a hundred dollars in the card as it'd came from Ferb.

_Wow I never knew Ferb cared about me._

He then opened the box but pulled out an I-Phone.

"How did they know?

That I wanted one?

I didn't even tell them." Perry said.

Alter Perry knew that his best friend liked hanging out and was going to skip home school so they could have fun as they were having breakfast as Doof had gone out for some errands but they were making pancakes.

* * *

Later they got in the hovercar as Perry was driving but were heading to New York but were listening to Bowling for Soup as New York was a couple of hours away from Danville but were looking forward to it as they approached New York after a few hours but landed in Times Square.


	2. Moving Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and quiet on the review front but hope people like.**

* * *

Perry smiled as they were out of the hovercar as Alter Perry saw him at a jewellery store as he wanted to get his bill pierced but Alter Perry was worried as he had a feeling that Doof would be angry.

"It's a sign of becoming a man." he said.

Alter Perry was becoming nervous as he saw him get his bill pierced but was hoping Doof wasn't going to be mad but went to the Yankee Stadium to watch a baseball game knowing Perry loved baseball but they were having fun enjoying the game aa they were wearing baseball caps and had foam mitts but Perry was wearing a catcher's mitt as a baseball flew into it as he laughed.

"This is awesome.

I wonder what Doofy's doing?" Perry wondered.

Alter Perry had a feeling that Doof was planning something.

But he knew he should go home soon as Phineas and Ferb probably were missing him.

Alter Perry sighed as he knew things at Perry's home were odd.

He knew that Phineas and Perry fought a lot.

They then got in the hovercar.

* * *

Perry then went into the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard as Phineas and Ferb had been planning something for Perry's birthday as the pre teen saw he had a bill ring making him stunned.

"Perry Flynn-Fletcher take that out now!" Phineas demanded.

Perry then put the translator in his ear as he was mad.

"You can't tell me what to do Phineas.

You're just a little kid!" he yelled as he stormed off.

He then went to his house as he slammed the door but was on his bed as pop punk was blasting out of his speakers but decided to leave as he knew that Doof was the only person who cared about him as he started packing but he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." he said.

Ferb then came in as he'd heard both him and Phineas yell.

"I decided to move out Ferb.

I know I can trust you." he told him.

He then handed him a piece of paper which had a phone number on it.

Ferb then saw him leave but hoped he'd be okay.


End file.
